gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Power of Madonna
The Power Of Madonna 'is the fifteenth episode of Glee's first season. It was broadcasted on April 20, 2010 and featured songs only by Madonna. It is the first tribute episode the show has produced. Plot Cheerios coach Sue Sylvester is revealed to be a major Madonna fan, praising her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only, "A La Madonna") so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. By blackmailing Principal Figgins, she arranges for Madonna tunes to blast through the school intercom (except in Emma's office, with Sue justifying that Emma does not have the confidence to take control of her body and sex appeal like Madonna does). Will Schuester sees the Cheerios performing a routine with stilts to the tune of ''Ray of Light after overhearing the girls in New Directions discussing difficulties they are having in relationships and life. Rachel, for example, asks the other girls for advice if a guy (who vaguely implies she is still dating Jesse St. James) is pressuring her to have sex. Will is inspired to declare a Madonna-only assignment for the week, to restore the girls to equal status. The boys dislike the idea, with the exception of Kurt, who along with Mercedes, want to do a multimedia presentation honoring Madonna. The girls sing Express Yourself with most of the male members remaining unimpressed, except Kurt. Meanwhile Santana, decides to bring it upon herself to take Finn's virginity. Initially Finn is hesitant to accept because he still has feelings for Rachel Berry. Santana informs him that Rachel is already planning to have sex with Jesse, who she is still dating. Furious, he confronts her and after resigning himself to the fact Rachel is dating Jesse, agrees to do a mash-up of Borderline and Open Your Heart that also recaps issues in their relationship. A music-video cover of Madonna's Vogue video starring Sue Sylvester in the Madonna role (which also features Kurt and Mercedes) is intended as a makeover after Sue admits to the two best friends that she is secretly jealous of Will 's hair after an incident that happened to her as a child. Three people decide to have sex for the first time and with their chosen partners (Finn & Santana, Rachel & Jesse, and Emma & Will) they sing Like a Virgin. Rachel and Jesse decide not to go ahead, but Finn pushes through to losing his virginity with Santana, and he later hides this from Rachel because "it meant nothing". Also, Will and Emma don't go through with it. She wanted to, but freaked out and ran out of his house with no shoes on. Meanwhile, Jesse surprises Rachel and New Directions by transferring to William McKinley High School so that he and Rachel can be openly together. There is resistance from the group, especially from Finn because he has feelings for Rachel and says "What the hell! It seems like now everybody is doing things just to hurt my feelings!" Kurt and Mercedes are resistant as well because this will mean even fewer solos, and the suspicion that Jesse is a spy for Vocal Adrenaline. In retaliation for this move, Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer to the Cheerios, who wants to add their musical talents to the Cheerleading performance (and further undermine Will) and perform 4 Minutes with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. The boys sing What It Feels Like For A Girl, although Puck is uneasy with the song choice. They decide to treat the girls better and Artie, in particular, apologizes to Tina for his prior misogynistic behavior towards her. The two kiss for the first time since their fight about Tina's stutter. The episode ends with Finn apologizing to Rachel and saying 'I really liked you. And I could have had you but I blew it.' Rachel shocked by what he said replies 'You really liked me?'. However, before Finn could even answer, Jesse enters and Finn welcomes Jesse into New Directions and letting him and Rachel know he won't interfere in their relationship even though he "really liked" Rachel. He also says "I'll try and stay away from your girl." The entire Glee club, now with Jesse part of the group, sing Like A Prayer backed by a gospel choir, with Kurt and Mercedes each having solo. Trivia *Chris Colfer commented that this episode was one of the cast's favorite but the hardest work *Dijon Talton stated that "Like A Prayer" was his favorite song from the episode. *Ryan Murphy was eager to do a tribute episode to Madonna, having worked with her in the past. Madonna gave her full cooperation and allowed the show to have access to her entire music catalogue. *The choir in the "Like A Prayer" scene was brought in by Amber Riley who plays Mercedes. You can see her dancing with her mother. *When Emma is talking to Will about role models she mentions Britney Spears and her "shaved head" is a bad rolemodel for the kids. This is funny because in the second season in the second episode there is an episode dedicated to her and Emma talks of how she is a great role model for rebirth and defeating adversity. *Brittany's line, "Mr. Shue, is he your son?" was ad-libbed by Heather Morris. *This is the episode that Jane Lynch submitted in her 2010 Emmy bid for Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (she won). *When Quinn is doodling Rachel, there are hearts around Rachel and her name for some odd reason. *Amber Riley's mother was one of the members of the choir during Like A Prayer. Continuity Error *When Rachel is talking to the female Glee members about her date with Jesse you can see Brittany rubbing Santana's hand, but when the angle switches back after the flashback of the date Brittany isn't rubbing her hand, BUT when the angle switches again she is still rubbing her hand, indicating they never dropped hands. *In the final lines of "Express Yourself" there is a jacket infront of the girls on the side angle, but it is gone when the camera switches back to the front view. *When the Glee girls perform 'Express Yourself' they are wearing tight corsets. When you look at Quinn, she has an almost perfectly flat stomach, even though in the scene before, she has a noticeable baby bump. But, in one picture, you can clearly see the baby bump pop under the corset. Note this could be possibly justified because the Express Yourself performance was supposed to be at least partially a fantasy *When the 6 people (Rachel & Jesse, Finn & Santana, Will & Emma) are performing "Like A Virgin" in one of the angles with Jesse&Rachel, you can see Rachel/Lea's tattoo4 on her left shoulder. Featured Music Cut Songs/Background Songs *[[Justify My Love|'''Justify My Love]] by Madonna. Background Song. *[[Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love|'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love']] from A Chorus Line. Background Song. *[[Ray of Light|'Ray of Light']] by Madonna. Danced by the Cheerios. *[[Burning Up|'Burning Up']] by Madonna. Background Song. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline (It was cut from the episode). *[[Frozen|'Frozen']] by Madonna. Background Song. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Promotional Images File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-01.jpg|Quinn File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-02.jpg|Sue File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-03.jpg|Mercedes File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-09.jpg|Tina Glee-001-27a5c032-9e01-102d-8ad4-0019b9d5c8df-1-.jpg|Rachel Glee-003-2a8b50f0-9e01-102d-8ad4-0019b9d5c8df-1-.jpg photoshoot madonna.jpg madonna costumes.jpg Madonna episode clothes macy's.jpg Gleeblog3.jpg|Clear shot of the baby bump Quotes Production In 2009, Madonna granted Glee the rights to her entire catalogue, and the producers planned an episode which would feature Madonna songs exclusively. Series creator Ryan Murphy had worked with Madonna in the past, and considers her a friend. He made contact with her by telephone and mail, explaining that he wished to produce a Glee tribute to her, and Madonna agreed and "cooperated in every way possible." The episode was filmed in January 2010. Murphy described it as "big... huge", commenting: "It's got like 10 numbers in it, and the production value is very big. We adore her and worship her, so when I'm directing, I'm always like, 'Do it for Madonna." Jane Lynch revealed that her character, cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, would perform "Vogue," in a fantasy sequence as part of Sue's desire for a makeover. Lynch wore a conical bra for the performance, emulating Madonna's image. Rehearsals for the routine began in December 2009. It was filmed in black and white, with the original video playing in front of the performers. Murphy described the performance as "spectacular". Lea Michele also took on one of Madonna's signature looks as Rachel Berry, commenting: "Growing up, Madonna was my biggest icon. She's amazing." She stated that she would be performing six Madonna songs, some of which would be mash-ups, and that: "We're doing a lot of her most popular songs but ranging all the way from early Madonna to most recent Madonna." Matthew Morrison hoped that his character, glee club director Will Schuester, would sing "Like a Virgin", explaining: "If Emma and I were ever to get together, maybe we could perform it the first time we consummated the relationship. I want that storyline. I hope it happens. I think it would be the funniest thing because she's so O.C.D." Tv Guide's William Keck later confirmed that Emma would be involved in the staging of "Like a Virgin", with Jayma Mays commenting that the song is "very appropriate and fitting" for her character, and that: "If they said my character's a virgin I wouldn't be surprised''."Glee: The Music - The Power of Madonna, an album containing studio recordings of songs performed in the episode, will be released on April 13, 2010. It's tracklist encompasses "Express Yourself," a mash-up of "Borderline" and "Open Your Heart", "Vogue", "Like a Virgin", "4 Minutes", "What It Feels Like For A Girl", and "Like a Prayer." The episode develops the relationship between glee club members Artie and Tina, with Murphy explaining: "What I love about Artie is he's just clueless. We're doing this thing the episode where he's a little bit sexist with her, and she kind of isn’t going to take it anymore.” On March 8, 2010, ''TV Guide reported that "The Power of Madonna" would also see cheerleader Santana Lopez take the virginity of "a beloved male character". Videos 300px|left 300px|right Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes